


海洋深处

by FanPace



Category: Avene, Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanPace/pseuds/FanPace
Summary: 看完海总和荷兰弟演的海洋深处的激情产物





	1. Chapter 1

【锤铁/虫铁】《海洋深处》上篇 NC–17 船长tony  大副锤 水手虫

#看了海总和荷兰弟演的“海洋深处”突然冒出来一堆脑洞，又想开新坑了。

*设定 :  
贵族世家船长tony    
大副thor    
水手peter    
时间线是在1800年。

有上中下三篇，可能还有会番外。

————  
————  
         

   我知道，绝大多数的故事，都应该由当事者本人来述说，可是鉴于这个故事的复杂性和当事人的个人意愿，也许，从我这个旁观者的角度来叙述会更容易一些。

   Anthony.Edward.Stark，我们故事的主人公，是当时美国最著名航海捕鲸家族STARK三代单传的独生子，他的爷爷是船长，他的父亲霍华德也是船长，所以理所当然的，他也会成为船长。

   说实话，当我第一次听到Anthony要成为我的船长的时候，我的内心是很抗拒的。

   我不是第一次出海的新手，我经历过很多代船长，我遇见过留着杂乱从不修理的胡子热爱龙舌兰的船长，也遇见过心狠手辣手段阴狠的船长，甚至还遇见过头发花白却还不服老的老船长。  
     
   我本以为我的新任船长会是一个厉害的狠角色，当我看到这个个子不高细皮嫩肉，留着精致修剪的小胡子，衣着华丽的富家子弟船长的时候，我的心里着实失落一番。

   但是我相信，最失落的一定不是我，而是另有其人。

    Thor.Odinson，这个和那个北欧神话传说中的战神同名的男人，我相信如果真的有天神，大概也不会比thor更贴近神明了。

    天神下凡，大概是以我贫瘠的语言能力所能对这个金发蓝眼体型健美的高个子男人做出的最高的评价了。  
      
    豪不羞愧的说，我甚至很期待他会成为我的新船长。  
    我相信thor本人也是这么认为的。

    在第无数次出海给他的雇佣者带来至少两千桶鲸油的时候，那个总是抽着雪茄坐在羊皮座椅的雇佣者——也就是Thor的上司，曾亲口许诺，下一次thor会以船长的身份出海。

   我想索尔.奥丁森先生一定忘记了对于这些浑身铜臭味的商人们来说，口头许诺一文不值。

   “血统，奥丁森先生，血统比什么都重要。”  
   “史塔克先生家族相传的血脉如果能加进我们的队伍，这在市场上可比十万桶鲸油都值钱。”  
      
   那个总是抽着雪茄的商人狡猾的微笑着，吐了一个圆润的烟圈，接着说  
   “下一次，我保证，下一次出海你一定是船长。”  
      
    我不知道索尔砸了多少东西才勉强接受这个现实。  
    毕竟他的家族只是普通的农耕世家，索尔是家族里第一个——也是唯一一个出海捕鲸的人。而他的父亲，他的父亲为了这个家也已经做了所有能做的努力。

    自从第一桶鲸油燃烧照亮了黑夜之后，整个欧洲大陆对鲸油的需求可以说是空前绝后的倍增。工业，军事业，对这种散发着亮蓝色的油体可以说是魂萦梦牵。

    无边无际的深海突然变成了所有男人趋之若鹜的地方。在他们眼里，海底蕴含着危险的同时，也暗藏和数不尽的财富。

     Thor.Odinson自然也成为了这群捕鲸人的一员，并且毫不谦虚的说，他是所有人里面的佼佼者。  
      
    捕鲸并不是一个轻松的职业，带来大量财富的背后，也同时带来了死亡。一艘捕鲸船，很有可能到最后活下来的人不到一半，都换不来100桶鲸油。  
      
    而索尔.奥丁森每一次出海，都会给雇佣者带回至少1500桶的鲸油——并且每次出海，船员都一个不少的安全归来。  
    对于水手们来说，Thor.Odinson这个名字，能给他们带来莫名的安全感和信任，在他们心里，索尔早就成了他们船长。

    哦抱歉，扯远了。  
    请原谅我的夸夸其谈，我太久没和别人说话了，我总是会忍不住多说很多。

    让我们继续回到这个故事本身。

    Thor和tony的第一次见面，是在埃塞克斯捕鲸船的甲板上。

    我不得不再多嘴介绍一下这艘船——埃塞克斯航海号，这是一艘充满了神话传奇色彩的一艘船。  
     它的传奇并不是因为它本身的宏伟或者华丽的装潢，它只是一艘普普通通的捕鲸船，体积不大，长的的毫不起眼。  
     它的传奇在于，在经历过无数次出海捕鲸之后，它每次都能完好无损的重新回来——哪怕船上的成员多数丧命于海浪，它也总能漂回岸边。  
    
     要知道在这个年代，很少有捕鲸船经历过十次出海还能不被巨浪拍碎。而埃塞克斯出海的次数远不止十次。

     这是一艘魔鬼船，上面有幽灵。

     甚至有的水手在私底下这样偷偷传言。

     对于这种谣言，我既不表示肯定，也不表示反对。

     索尔本应该成为埃塞克斯的新任船长——如果埃塞克斯没有被STARK家族买下来的话。

     所以你看，索尔和托尼这两个人，在还没有见面之前，就已经积怨已深。

     我记得他们第一次见面那天，是在一个晴朗的日子（具体是哪天我也记不清楚了），索尔一大早的就来到船上，微笑着挨个和水手们点头握手，接受着水手们仰慕的眼神，像一个船长该做的那样。 

     就在索尔已经和大伙打成一团的时候，我们真正的船长——Anthony.Stark，慢悠悠的从最顶层的船舱上走下来

    “嘿伙计们，你们来的可真够早的。”

     所有喧嚣的打闹声戛然而止，大家都立刻严肃起来，甚至带着一丝紧张的，抬头看向他们的新任船长。

     托尼（请允许我这么称呼他）那天戴着纯黑色高礼帽，穿着深蓝色呢绒紧身长大衣，开襟两边用金丝线绣着华丽复杂的花纹，裤子是用昂贵少见的东方丝绸做成的，脚上还蹬着一双擦的锃亮价值不菲的皮革长靴。

     他根本不像一个捕鲸船的船长，他像应该坐在奢侈华丽的私人庄园里喝下午茶的贵族。

     托尼的脸隐藏在逆光的阴影里，索尔他们只能看到一个模糊的轮廓。

     随着托尼一步步的走下台阶，站到索尔的面前脱下帽子，索尔才真正的看清这个新船长的脸。

    他和索尔心里想象的有些相同点，但也有很多不同。  
    
    托尼同索尔想的一样，长的细皮嫩肉白白净净，一看就是一个没经历过风浪的贵族子弟，但是他又和索尔见过的那些贵族子弟有些不同。

    他的身上没有那种贵族们与身俱来的桀骜和令人作呕的做作，他面带笑容，随和的不像是一个富家子弟

    托尼打量了一下站在自己面前比自己高了一个头的金发男子，他盯着索尔那双好看的湛蓝色眼睛，眨了眨眼睛，笑着说

   “我相信你一定是我的大副  索尔.奥丁森先生了。”  
    托尼说完，就给了索尔一个大大的拥抱  
   “听到你在我船上的时候我可是松了一大口气，拜托了，索尔，请让我活着回到岸上，淑女们可都翘首以盼的等着我呢”

     我相信索尔一定被吓的不轻。  
     因为他的身体僵硬的像一块木头，我清楚的看到他的手僵在空中，不知道是该回抱面前这个小个子男人，还是该放下。  
       
     他想拥抱回去，但是看到对方那身昂贵的衣服之后又犹豫了，自己的手上有泥土和海水，他不确定自己应不应该触碰这个年轻贵族。  
        
    托尼帮索尔解决了这个难题，他松开了索尔，一把握住索尔湿漉漉的手  
   “我很期待接下来的航海。”

     
    托尼向索尔点了点头，便转身向其他人打招呼。  
    和索尔一样，大家都有些不知所措，说实在的，谁能想到自己的贵族船长会这么大方随和？

    水手们当中有不少见过贵族，可是无论哪个贵族都懒得看自己一眼，仿佛连眼神的触碰都会让他们娇贵的身子沾染上恶心的海腥味。而早在他们上船之前就被雇佣者警告，新任船长不是来和他们做朋友的，而是来做他们令人惧怕高高在上的船长的。  
      
    所以你可想而知，当托尼毫不介意水手们身上脏兮兮在海水中浸泡多年的皱巴巴的衣服，轮流和他们握手拥抱的时候，可怜的水手们当时的表情该是多么的惊慌而又无措。  
        
     我承认，这有些出乎我的意料，不过当时的我认为，这并不能说明什么。  
     我可不是那些没见过世面的毛头小子，我见过太多的人，我知道有些时候假装随和降低身份，是获得人心的绝佳方法。这也许只是这个贵族的手段之一。  
      
     你看，我当时真的对托尼有很大的偏见，但是请相信我，有偏见的绝不止我一个。  
       
     托尼和索尔分配完众人的任务之后，就扬帆起航，驶向大海了。  
      
     那天并没有很顺利，主帆的绳子被副帆的绳子缠住了，也许是风太大，又也许是绳子太杂乱，反正下帆的水手死活降不下来帆。  
      
     这可不是一件小事，没有帆船是绝对无法出海的。正当大家一筹莫展的时候，索尔一个人顶着风，爬上了桅杆的最高点——这里很少有人敢爬上去，因为哪怕一个浅浪打过来你没抓稳掉下来的话，不死也会残废。

      可是索尔却爬上去了，轻车熟路的仿佛在爬葡萄架，他一手抓住主桅杆，一手抽出匕首，砍断了缠住主帆的绳子。  
     
     “刷——”的一声，帆就降下来了。

      甲板上的众人异口同声的发出欢呼和喝彩，为索尔鼓掌。  
        
      正在努力擦洗甲板的Peter.Benjamin.Parker停了下来，抬头看着高处的享受着众人喝彩的索尔，眼中露出钦佩羡慕的目光。

      哦天哪，我是不是忘记介绍Peter了？！  
        
      上帝，这可真是太对不住了。

      Peter .Parker实在是太不起眼，当托尼和众人握手的时候，他甚至躲在门口，握着他手中的扫帚，偷偷的观望。

      这个时候的peter只有14岁，是整艘船上最年轻的小水手——说他是水手甚至都有些高抬了他，他其实只是清洗甲板的小清洁工。这是他第一次出海，他什么都不会。

      我不知道他是怎么上船的，不过我很清楚的是，当时的peter是那么的崇拜着索尔，年轻小水手眼中满满钦佩的实在是太明显了。    
      那种对于力量单纯的向往和崇拜，这可能是所有男人血液里流淌着的天性。

     毕竟索尔可是赫赫有名的捕鲸手，peter想像索尔一样，他总有一天，也要在胸前挂上十个鲸鱼勋章。（每杀十头鲸鱼，就会获得一个勋章）

     我不知道你听到peter的豪言壮志会怎么想，反正当其他水手们听见之后，爆发出大声的嘲笑。  
    “就你这个小萝卜头，还想杀一百头鲸鱼？蛤蛤蛤蛤蛤蛤蛤”

     年长的水手们一边嘲笑着peter，一边数落着他，不管peter气的脸涨的通红，他们转身喝酒打闹，再也没有人理会可怜的小peter了。

     就像我之前说的那样，这时候的peter只是一个不起眼的小人物，没人会在乎小人物的想法。  
     可怜的小peter摸了一把气出来的眼泪，冲出了屋子，往甲板跑去。

      夜晚的甲板上漆黑一片，也没有一个人。这个时候这里只属于peter，他很喜欢这时候的甲板。

     安静，空旷，只有一望无际的深海和黑暗。  
     在这里没有人会嘲笑peter，也没有人会拿他打趣。

     年轻的Peter.Parker先生哽咽着，对着黑不见底的大海喊——  
     我总有一天，会变成最厉害的捕鲸手！！！  
     
     我会杀一百头鲸鱼！！！

     我会带上十几个勋章！！

     海风把peter稚嫩的声音吹的七零八落，peter一边哭着抹眼泪，一边打了一个嗝。

    “噗……”

     突然有人在黑暗里笑出声。

    Peter吓的立刻转身，小声的问  
   “谁？！谁在那里？”

    几秒钟的安静过后，才听到那个人带着笑意说  
  “OK OK，我投降。我这就出来了，伟大的小捕鲸手，”

    那个人从黑暗中走出来，站在peter的面前，借着微弱的昏黄的灯光，peter看清了他的脸

    是托尼。

    Peter的脸瞬间通红，他张着嘴，支支吾吾的摆着手解释  
    
   “对……对不起船长，我不是故意的……我不知道您在这……我……我刚才都是胡说的……我……”

    Peter自己也不知道他在胡言乱语些什么，他觉得很丢人，他脸烫的一塌糊涂。

   “hey ，kid，take it easy”

   托尼温柔的打断了peter结结巴巴的解释，他靠近一步，轻轻揉了揉peter被海风吹的乱糟糟的棕色短卷发。  
     
    “没什么大不了的，kid。每个人都有自己的梦想，有梦想是一件很了不起的事，你不需要向任何人道歉。”  
     
     托尼弯下腰，看着快要急哭的小男孩  
    “反倒是我，我才是应该道歉的那个”  
    “我很抱歉偷听了你说话，我为我刚才笑出声道歉。不过我没有嘲笑你的意思，我笑只是因为——你实在是太可爱了。”

     托尼摸了摸自己的鼻子  
    “我还是第一次看到有人一边哭一边打嗝呢。”

    实在很抱歉，peter，经过托尼这么一说，我的觉得很好笑了，咳——

    Peter的脸更红了，他此时此刻像一个害羞的小金毛犬，连耳朵尖都红彤彤冒着热气。他不知道自己是在为丢人而害臊，还是为史塔克先生口中的那句“可爱”而害羞。  
    
    亦或者两者都有。

   “小绅士，我白天没有见到你，请问你叫什么名字？”  
    我听见托尼这样问。  
   “peter，sir，我叫Peter.Benjamin.Parker。”  
   小男孩小声回答。

  “OK。亲爱的parker先生。”  
   托尼向peter伸出了手，  
  “请问你愿意陪我走完这趟航海之旅，帮助我抓捕鲸鱼么？”

 

   过了很久，那双小小的还未发育成熟的小手握住了托尼的手，男孩带着哭腔回答  
  “我愿意，船长。”  
  “我愿意追随您，陪您征服这片海洋，我以我的心脏发誓。”

   托尼笑着把男孩拥入怀抱，再次揉了揉他的小脑袋  
  “年级轻轻，誓言倒是挺重的。你的心脏还是自己留着以后献给你的新娘吧。”

   Peter此时此刻的心情如何我不得而知，不过我很清楚的是，这个年轻的小水手，第一次被人正视了自己的梦想。

  我承认从一刻开始，我对托尼.史塔克的印象有些改观了。  
   故作亲和收买人心很容易，但是能正视每一个人，不因身份的高低贵贱来评价人，尊重每个人的梦想，不是虚伪的人可以轻易装出来的。

   也许这个人当我的船长，也还不赖。

       
                                                                      
————  
————

 

 

       
      
      
     

    

 

    

 

     

 

   

 

    

    

   


	2. Chapter 2

【海洋深处】  2   
* 锤铁/虫铁  船长tony 大副锤 水手虫

*（对不起我不该分上中下的，太多了三篇根本写不完……）

 

————  
————  
   你会惧怕深海么？  
   你会幻想，在海底两万米漆黑一片的地方，到底生存着什么么？  
————  
————  
01

   航海并不是每天都会遇到风浪，海上大部分时间都是风平浪静。偶尔遇到暴风雨，在索尔的指挥下，每次都会平安度过。

   这不是一次短暂的航行，船上所有人都清楚这一点。  
   捕鲸不是容易的差事，鲸更是可遇而不可求，想带着鲸油满载而归，少说也得两年的时间。

   这次航行已经过了73天，我们连一头鲸鱼都没有遇到，更别提鲸群。  
   这不是什么好兆头。

  “也许这一片的鲸都被捕杀完了。”  
   一个满脸大胡子的水手说（抱歉，我并不能记住船上所有人的名字，毕竟埃塞克斯航海号上的水手实在是太多了）

  “那我们就去更远的海域，去那些还没人到达过的海，去捕鲸。”  
   索尔看着一望无际的与天空融为一体的海面，神色凝重的说。

   大家都默不吭声，他们明白这意味着什么。  
   这意味这这趟本就不会短暂的海上航行，又要无限期延长了。

    不过到目前为止，如果把收获细分到船上的每一个人的话，那这趟航行也不算毫无所获。  
    托尼在索尔的言传身教下，了解了海上航行的一些小小经验——例如遇到暴风雨的时候不可以掉头，这会让船身倾斜甚至受创；还例如当海面过于平静连一丝海风都没有的时候，这代表接下来会有剧烈的风暴……等等。

    而我们的小皮特.帕克，再一次次学习索尔的攀登技巧之后，终于爬上了桅杆，学会收帆放帆，现在的小皮特攀爬技术甚至比索尔还要灵活熟练。  
    托尼称赞他为——海上小蜘蛛，用托尼的话来说，那些乱七八糟的桅帆的绳子到了皮特的手上，就变成了蜘蛛手中的蛛丝，温顺而又富有条理。

    毫不意外的，我看到皮特在听到托尼的夸赞之后又一次红透了脸，像一只被害羞煮熟了的红彤彤的小虾米。  
      
02  
    
    我知道索尔和我一样，一开始对托尼抱着很深的偏见和敌意——毕竟要不是托尼，他早就成了船长。  
    我不止一次听到他喝醉酒之后和熟识多年的水手抱怨，抱怨着上帝。索尔恶狠狠的诅咒那些玩弄誓言的商人，诅咒这该死的血统传承。  
    我相信托尼也听见了。我有一次看到托尼站在船舱门边，他的脸隐藏在阴影处，我看不清他的表情。  
    托尼那次什么都没说，他只是默默的转身离开了，煤油灯昏暗的光把这个小个子男人的影子拉的很长很长。  
      
   他的影子看上去落魄而又受伤。

    有那么一瞬间，我竟然觉得索尔很过分，随后我又为自己的倒戈而感到羞愧。

      
     
    然而在这三个月的相处后，索尔似乎对托尼没了那么深的敌意，他大概是觉得托尼并不像大多数富家子弟那样，纨绔无理，傲慢而又目中无人。

    说实在的，我也很惊讶。我不明白生活在富贵家族里的托尼，为什么拥有如此令人诧异的随和和幽默。  
    只要有托尼出现的地方，就绝对不会冷场，他可以用一个最简单的点给你变出来十个笑话，再严肃的人也会被他逗的忍俊不禁。

     慢慢的，船上的水手们也开始接受托尼当他们的船长，甚至有一些世故圆滑的老水手们，决定吹捧托尼来获得尊贵的船长的欢心——说不定托尼一开心，就给他们一个好的职位。

    于是这些老水手们，变得对索尔不怀好意。早知道，讨好一个人的绝佳方式，就是通过贬低另一个竞争者来抬高他。

    哦，可怜的索尔，不懂人情世故的他一定不明白为什么最近总是被曾经的手下顶撞。

   这些老水手们挑索尔的刺似乎还不够满足，他们逐渐变本加厉，矛盾终于在一个午夜爆发了。

   托尼和索尔坐在船舱中喝酒闲聊的时候，水手们会围上来，问托尼一些问题，例如有钱人是不是会用香槟擦地板，贵族们穿不穿内裤，托尼是不是真的如传言那样一年四季每晚床上的女人都不一样。

    原谅水手们的热情，普通人很难见到贵族，更何况像托尼这么随和亲民的贵族更宛如稀世珍宝。他们难得有机会，当然要把困扰多年的花边小报问题问个遍。

    话题不知怎么转到了托尼的贵族家世上，水手们七嘴八舌的问了托尼各种各样的问题，大家一边哄闹，一边开心的碰酒，杯中的白兰地溅撒在桌子上，在黄色的灯光下像流淌着的黄金。

    不知道是谁先开的头，向托尼提起索尔的身世  
   “你知道索尔的父亲么？”  
    那个人谄笑着，不顾瞬间笑容僵住的索尔，大声嘲笑着  
   “索尔的家世和大人您的可不一样，您的父亲是被英国女王亲封的爵士，而他的父亲，只是一个内陆者——哦，这是在他死在监狱之前的称呼了。”

    索尔的手紧紧的握住酒杯，脸庞的肌肉由于咬肌的紧绷而颤抖，他湛蓝色的眼眸此刻变成了沉重的深蓝色，里面酝酿着狂暴。

    而另外几个老水手，似乎并没有发现索尔的异常——也许他们发现了，但是这反而取悦了他们——不管如何，他们更加兴奋的把索尔的家底吐露给托尼，索尔的家世被他们说的越来越不堪，似乎这种强烈的对比就可以让托尼开心。

    一边的小皮特觉得事情发展的越来越不对劲，他偷偷扯了扯说的正起劲的老水手，想让他们停下，可是被挥赶到一边。

   索尔的脸由于愤怒而变的扭曲，我知道，他接下来就会狠狠的把手中的酒杯砸向那个老水手的脸上，然后打碎他的牙，让他满嘴鲜血一句话也说不出。

   可是很遗憾，托尼在索尔动手之前打断了他

“我不明白你们是怎么想的。”

  托尼嘴角挂着意味不明的笑，转动手中的杯子，看杯中的液体随着自己的动作而震荡，他抬起眼，原本满是笑意的咖啡色眼眸里现在布满了冰霜。  
   他站起来，盯着他们的眼睛  
    
  “我希望你们明白一件事，在我的船上，我一般不太喜欢过问别人的过去。”  
  “因为我从不喜欢用一个人的过去来评断一个人的将来，那么，这个人祖辈的过去就更没有评价的意义了。”  
  “不过——”

   托尼拉长了声音，他停顿了一会，空气安静的仿佛已经停滞。托尼环视着那群老水手，脸上突然堆满了讽刺  
    
  “不过，伙计们，我为你们感到羞愧，”

   托尼走到索尔的身边，拍了拍索尔的肩膀

  “我同索尔.奥丁森先生相处的时间虽然不长，但是我很清楚，他是一个可敬的人，他值得我的尊敬。而你们——你们同他认识了这么多年，却如此轻易的因为他的身世就诋毁他，我为你们的行为不耻而感到羞愧。”

   那几个老水手的脸变得青白，颤抖着嘴，不知道该说些什么。

    
   托尼走向他们，压低了声音

  “在我心里，索尔.奥丁森先生比你们任何人都要高贵。”

    
   就在这一瞬间，我对托尼的印象完全改观了。  
   尽管他此时此刻嘴唇里吐出的全是刻薄尖酸的语句，  
   可是，  
   他却是我见过的，最温柔的人。

03

  大家不欢而散，不知所措的皮特被其他水手拉了出去，偌大的船舱中只剩下低着头坐在那里一言不发的索尔，和站着的托尼，空气很沉闷。

   就在托尼准备去甲板上透口气的时候，索尔开口了

  “我的父亲，”

   索尔的声音嘶哑的仿佛被铁轨碾压过一般

  “我的父亲不是他们口中的那样，他为这个家做的所有他能做的努力。”  
  “他本来应该当船长的，可是那些有钱人夺走了他的一切，甚至还把莫须有的罪名安在他的身上。”

   托尼转头看向了索尔，那个一直以来都浑身散发着自信和力量的健壮金发男人，此时却变的如此脆弱，他蓝色的眼眸里满是受伤和难过。

   我想可能连索尔自己都不清楚，他为什么要和托尼说这些，可是他就是很想说给托尼听。

   托尼坐在索尔的身边，给自己和他倒了杯酒。

   那天他们俩聊了很多很多，聊了很多本不该告知对方的事。  
   我想也许就是从这天开始，索尔对托尼的偏见彻底化解。

04

    
在漫长的四个月的海上航行之后，埃塞克斯号总算遇到了鲸群。  
水手们欢呼雀跃，带上鱼叉和小船，划向鲸群。

  索尔向托尼许诺，他一定会让船上的油桶装满鲸油。

  托尼和皮特是最兴奋的，他们俩都是第一次见到活的鲸鱼，皮特拼了命的划船，只求能赶上鲸鱼的速度。  
    
   而他们的兴奋，只持续到第一头鲸的死亡。

   那是一头成年的鲸鱼，体型巨大，极其不好追上，可是以索尔丰富的经验和捕鲸技巧，他们还是顺利的把鱼叉插入了那头鲸的体内。

  你见过捕鲸么？

  捕鲸不是简单的把鱼叉插进去那么简单，插进鱼叉只是一个开始。接下来，渔船会和身上深深插着鱼叉的鲸进行一场漫长的接力。

  鲸鱼会因为疼痛而拼命的游，它们努力的想要挣脱，可是这只会让鱼叉在它们的皮肉里进的越来越深，在它们身上划上沉重的伤口。

  这是一场生命的追逐赛。

  水手们只需要等，等到鲸鱼精疲力尽的时候，就是鲸鱼的生命走到了尽头的时候。

  这头鲸鱼已经走向了死亡，它努力挣扎着，哀嚎着，却不得不接受自己即将死亡的现实。

   水手们欢呼着撕扯下鱼钩，鲸鱼的鲜血混杂着海水高高的飞向天空，然后落下，撒在渔船上，就像下了一场血雨。

   托尼和皮特被这场雨淋的满脸是血。

     
   我想小皮特可能不喜欢血，因为他现在满脸的惊慌失措，他无措的看向四周，仿佛被满眼的红色吓到了。  
   皮特大概没想到，捕鲸会是这么血腥。

   小孩子真天真啊。  
   我偷偷的想   
   杀戮和鲜血，本就是相伴相生的。  
    
     
05

   托尼麻木的，摸了把自己的脸，他垂下头看着自己手掌上的鲜血。他的眼睛和睫毛都挂着那头鲸鱼的血，他觉得身边的一切突然变的遥远而又模糊，水手们兴奋的尖叫和欢呼声离他越来越远。

     
   他的耳边只剩下海水的声音，和受伤的鲸群们痛苦的低鸣。

  真奇怪啊。  
    
  托尼闭着眼睛想。

  我居然能听到鲸鱼在哭。  
    
    
  水手们又接二连三的捕到了两头鲸鱼，其中有一头，是一条母鲸。  
  为什么知道它是母鲸呢？因为它的身边一直有一条小的，还未成年的幼年鲸跟着它，哪怕水手们的船都到了身边，那头小鲸也不离开，一直跟着它快要精疲力尽，被死亡追上的母亲。

   “我们把这头小的也抓了！”  
    不知道哪个水手这样喊，其他的水手们欢呼着赞同。

 

   托尼睁开了眼，失去焦距的棕色眼睛却对上了那头母鲸的。

    我不知道托尼从那头受伤的母鲸眼中看到了什么，但是我看到托尼脸色苍白，鲜红的血从他的睫毛滑落，在他脸上留下了红色的泪痕，就好像他哭了一般。

   我看到托尼颤抖着张开嘴，说

  “放了它吧。”

   水手们没有听清，但是索尔却诧异的停下了手中的鱼叉，他转头，神色复杂的看向托尼

  “放了它。”

   托尼这次抬高了声音，所有水手们都听见了。托尼这次并不是在请求，而是在命令他们。

   我远远的望着这一切。  
   我不知道该用什么样形容词来形容这个场景，我只能告诉你我所看到的——

   面容苍白的托尼，抽泣着的皮特，神色凝重欲言又止的索尔，和不解疑惑的水手们。  
   还有终于被解脱，在一片被血染红的海水中成功游走的鲸鱼母子。

   我想了很久很久，才找到一句合适的形容——

   Tony.Stark有一颗温暖温柔的心。

————  
————

 

     
    
   

  

 

     
    
   

   

  

  

   

      
      
      
      
   

   

   

 


End file.
